Try To Remember
by stalkyumin
Summary: "Andai saja kau bisa melihat dari sudut pandang Sungmin, mungkin kau tidak akan menganggap cinta Sungmin sebagai hal yang tidak normal" - KyuMin/ slight! WonMin and KyuToria.
1. Chapter 1

Try to remember

Cast: lee sungmin, cho kyuhyun and others

Summary : "dan bagian tersulitnya adalah… aku mencintainya disaat dia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengingat semua tentang diriku…"

Seoul, 31 desember 2025.

*seoul hospital*

Cho kyuhyun pov

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku pada seseorang yang berada di suatu kamar inap. Dia menoleh sebentar padaku sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu kembali kepada kegiatan awalnya, menatap jendela. "apa jendela itu lebih menarik daripada aku?" aku menghampiri ranjangnya dan duduk disampingnya, kulihat dia meraih sebuah note kecil yang ada di meja disamping ranjang, dan mulai membuka beberapa lembar halaman lalu membacanya. "cho kyuhyun, dokter bedah, 26 tahun, aku mencoba untuk mengingatmu" jawabnya. Aku tersenyum "sebuah kemajuan kau mau mengingatku" balasku sambil terus memperhatikannya. Dia menatapku, sungguh saat ini yang ingin aku lakukan adalah memeluknya dan meluapkan rasa rinduku pada sosok yang sudah hampir 2 tahun ini melupakanku, ya dia melupakanku, seolah-olah aku tidak pernah ada dihidupnya, memorinya terhenti pada kenangan 5 tahun yang lalu, tepat disaat aku belum ada dihidupnya. Setiap hari, setiap menit aku harus selalu menyuruhnya menuliskan apa saja yang sudah aku dan dia lakukan agar saat dia bertemu denganku lagi, dia tidak akan memberikan tatapan asingnya padaku. "sekarang sudah tanggal 31 desember, bolehkah aku pulang? Dari yang kutulis disini, aku sudah memasuki rumah sakit ini sejak 7 hari yang lalu, bisakah aku pulang?" tanyanya menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku. "kau ingin pulang kerumah atau…" "kerumah umma" jawabnya memotong perkataanku. "cobalah menerimaku cho sungmin" ucapku padanya lirih. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan takjubnya. Aku tersenyum getir, sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan saat orang yang kau cintai tidak mengingatmu, dan ini semua karena kesalahanku sendiri.

*flashback*

Seoul, 31 januari 2023

*lee mansion*

"kyuhyun-ah… saranghae" ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan mata penuh cintanya, oh sungguh apa yang sebenarnya ada di otaknya, apa dia sadar bahwa aku juga laki-laki sama sepertinya. "kau bercanda hyung?" tanyaku dengan senyum meremehkan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya "aku sungguh mencintaimu kyuhyun-ah" ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh. Lee sungmin, dia anak pertama di keluarga lee, dan aku? Aku adalah anak yang dipungut oleh keluarga lee karena kepintaranku, orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku berusia 5 tahun, aku tinggal dipanti asuhan yang ternyata milik keluarga lee, mereka mengadopsi ku saat aku berusia 20 tahun, terlalu tua untuk diapdosi, tapi mereka terpesona pada kepintaranku, mereka menyekolahkanku membantu ku menyelesaikan gelar doktorku, memenuhi kebutuhanku, dan mereka memberiku kehidupan yang sangat mewah, dan lee sungmin dia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku, aku dia dan sungjin anak terkecil di keluarga lee adalah kakak-beradik yang sangat kompak, aku menganggap mereka berdua seperti saudara kandungku sendiri, tapi lihat apa yang lee sungmin lakukan padaku hari ini, benar-benar membuatku jijik. "aku tidak mencintaimu hyung, kau dan aku sama-sama laki-laki, dan lupakah kau bahwa kita adalah saudara?" tanyaku padanya. Kulihat dia menangis, bukannya aku tidak peka, aku tahu bahwa selama ini lee sungmin, memperhatikanku diam-diam, dia selalu ada disisiku, tapi aku selalu mengira bahwa itu hanya sebatas kasih sayang kakak untuk adiknya. Aku juga tau bahwa memang lee sungmin adalah seorang gay, karena dia sempat memiliki kekasih, seorang pria bernama choi siwon, dia adalah cinta pertama sungmin dan juga seseorang yang menghancurkan hati lee sungmin untuk pertama kali. "aku tau bahwa kau menyukai sesama jenis hyung, tapi maaf aku tidak sepertimu… aku normal, pahamilah itu" jawabku memecahkan keheningan. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan terluka, apakah kata-kataku terlalu kasar? "apa kau pikir aku tidak normal? Hanya karena aku mencintai seorang pria apa itu berarti aku tidak normal?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang lolos dari matanya. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah "aku sudah memiliki kekasih hyung, dan aku akan mengenalkan gadis itu pada appa dan umma, dan aku akan segera menikahinya" lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh lagi padanya.

*flashback off*

Aku membuka mataku, kenangan itu lagi, kenangan yang selalu datang padaku, kenangan 2 tahun yang lalu, awal dari semua hal yang kuanggap musibah yang merubah seluruh hidupku." Tokk tokk" aku mendengar pintu ruangan ku diketuk dan tak lama seseorang masuk keruanganku. "hey hyung.." sapaku,

Cho kyuhun pov end

Normal pov

Hangeng, memasuki ruangan kyuhyun. "kau terlihat lelah?" Tanya pria kelahiran china itu. "hahhh… ya aku lelah, tidak hanya fisikku tetapi juga batinku hyung" sambil tersenyum miris. "dia melupakanmu lagi?" Tanya hangeng seolah-olah tahu apa yang menjadi beban mental pria yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik ini. "tidak, dia mengingatku.." kyuhyun menghela nafas, hangeng membelalakan matanya tak percaya. "lewat sebuah catatan.." dan kata-kata itu membuat hangeng tahu bahwa kyuhyun sudah hampir sampai pada batas kesabarannya. "kyuhyun-ah, kau tau bahwa semuanya butuh waktu, aku yakin suatu hari dia akan mengingatmu" ucap hangeng mencoba memberi semangat. "sampai kapan hyung? Ini sudah 2 tahun dan bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa semua syarafnya sudah mulai membaik? Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa mengingatku?" Tanya kyuhyun putus asa. Hangeng berdiri menghampiri kyuhyun dan menepuk pundaknya, seolah menyuruh adiknya ini agar tetap kuat. "sungmin terjebak kyuhyun-ah, dia terjebak pada ingatannya 5 tahun yang lalu, dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah 5 tahun yang lalu, dia tidak ingat apa yang dialaminya kemarin, dan bahkan dia tidak ingat apa yang sudah dialaminya hari ini jika kau tidak mengingatkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk menulis catatan tentang apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan" terang hangeng panjang lebar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas "apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi padanya hyung? Aku tidak mengerti, bahkan ini bukan penyakit medis, dia terlihat seperti sengaja… ingin melupakanku" kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan kelelahannya. Hangeng tau, apa saja yang sudah terjadi diantara kyuhyun dan sungmin, dan hangeng juga tau seberapa besarnya peran kyuhyun hingga membuat seorang lee sungmin menjadi seperti ini, kehilangan ingatannya atau lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk kehilangan ingatannya tentang kyuhyun. Hangeng sudah 2 tahun ini menjadi dokter yang menangani sungmin, sejak kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, disaat sungmin kehilangan ingatanya, hangeng lah yang selalu merawatnya, awalnya dia kira ini adalah amnesia, tapi tidak, sungmin mengingat semua orang terdekatnya, orang tuanya, sungjin, donghae, ryeowook, heechul sahabatnya, bahkan dia mengingat siwon, lelaki yang sudah menyakitinya, hanya satu yang dia lupakan, cho kyuhyun orang yang dia cintai. Ini bukan amnesia, karena dari semua pemeriksaan yang hangeng lakukan pada namja itu, semua syarafnya baik-baik saja, tidak ada gumpalan apapun di kepalanya. Sungmin hanya terjebak pada ingatannya 5 tahun yang lalu, ingatan dimana dia belum bertemu kyuhyun, ingatan dimana dia masih bersama siwon. Dan setiap sungmin membuka mata dia akan melupakan kenangan yang sudah dia lalui kemarin, hanya catatan kecilnya lah yang selalu mengingatkan dia akan apa yang sudah dia lewati kemarin dan tentang keberadaan cho kyuhyun. "dia seperti ingin membuangku hyung… ya ini salahku, aku sadar sepenuhnya ini adalah salahku" ucap kyuhyun memecah keheningan. "sudahlah kyu… ini semua sudah takdir, tidak ada yang harus disalahkan" ucap hangeng sambil mengelus punggung namja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik ini. "dan bagian tersulitnya adalah… aku mencintainya disaat dia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengingat semua tentang diriku…" ucap kyuhyun diiringi air mata. Kyuhyun belum pernah menangis, bahkan ketika orang tuanya meninggal, tapi lee sungmin, membuatnya meneteskan air mata, dan ini sudah air mata kesekian kalinya.

*TBC*

Aahhhhh, gimana-gimana? Ff-nya gj kah? Atau aneh? Atau gak bagus? Rate awalnya aku T dulu yaa… M-nya menyusul (hihihi) aku sudah beberapa kali nyoba nulis ff kyumin, Cuma selalu gagal tayang (?) haha mind to review? Thankyu :*


	2. Chapter 2

Try To Remember

Part 2

Sebelumnya aku mau njelasin kalo di ff ini bakal ada dua alur, maju dan mundur. Alur maju-nya akan menceritakan present day, dan alur mundurnya akan membahas tentang flashback.

Seoul, 31 Desember 2025 8.30 PM

*still at seoul hospital*

Sungmin pov

Terjebak, itulah yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, yang aku ingat aku adalah lee sungmin yang berusia 23 tahun, aku memiliki seorang adik lelaki bernama lee sungjin, dan seorang kekasih bernama choi siwon, dan sekarang adalah tahun 2020, tapi seseorang bernama cho kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa aku dan dia sudah menikah, 2 tahun yang lalu, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa sekarang adalah tahun 2025.

Aku tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku dalam kurun 5 tahun tersebut, apa yang terjadi pada siwon? siapa cho kyuhyun dan kenapa aku bisa menikah dengannya? Semuanya masih terasa abstrak di ingatanku, hanya catatan kecillah yang selalu mengingatkan ku bahwa aku sudah menikah dan ini bukan tahun 2020 lagi, tapi selebihnya semuanya masih terasa aneh bagiku.

Dari catatan kecilku, aku masuk rumah sakit ini 7 hari yang lalu karena anemiaku kambuh, ini sudah 7 hari dan dia, cho kyuhyun masih belum membiarkanku pulang kerumah –ah tepatnya rumah umma- tidak-tidak, aku tidak tinggal dengan kyuhyun kalau kalian bertanya kenapa aku tinggal bersama umma. Aku masih merasa asing dengan sosok kyuhyun.

"kau belum tidur?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh sebentar, dia cho kyuhyun berjalan mendekatiku, laki-laki ini terlihat tampan, meski hanya berbalut kemeja putih sederhana dan jas dokternya.

"aku belum mengantuk" ucapku singkat, aku kembali memandang jendela, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa jendela tersebut lebih menarik, sebenarnya semua benda tampak menarik bagiku saat ada kyuhyun, entah kenapa aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, seperti ada perasaan sakit yang kasat mata.

Dia duduk ditepi ranjangku, aku sedikit menggeser tubuhku untuk memberinya ruang, dia memegang tanganku, aku menolehkan wajahku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"besok hari ulang tahunmu" ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Aku menguluarkan noteku dan menulis "besok adalah tanggal 1 januari, hari ulang tahunku, dan sekarang kyuhyun sedang menemaniku, 30 desember 2025" setelah menuliskan hal itu aku kembali menatap jendela, kurasakan pegangan kyuhyun semakin erat ditanganku, aku menatapnya, wajah kyuhyun tampak lesu.

"aku sudah mencatatnya, kau tak perlu khawatir, akan kupastikan bahwa aku akan mengingatnya besok" ucapku.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "sampai kapan ming? Sampai kapan kau akan mencoba melupakanku?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya, dia masih setia menggenggam tanganku.

Sungmin pov end

Normal pov

Sungmin merasakan cengkraman tangan kyuhyun semakin mengencang, sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kyuhyun. Tapi tenaga kyuhyun terlalu kuat bila dibandingkan dengannya.

"cobalah menerimaku cho sungmin!" kyuhyun berkata dengan nada yang cukup keras, sungmin terkejut, dia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela.

Dan itu membuat seorang cho kyuhyun semakin murka. Kyuhyun memegang bahu sungmin dan membuat sungmin menoleh padanya. "tatap aku saat aku bicara padamu!" ucap kyuhyun kasar.

Sungmin berusaha memberontak, sungguh sikap kyuhyun yang seperti ini membuatnya takut. Sungmin berhenti memberontak saat meihat amarah di mata kyuhyun. Dia membiarkan kyuhyun memegang bahunya erat dan dia membiarkan kyuhyun medekatkan diri padanya, menyalurkan semua amarah dan rasa yang mungkin menggrayangi diri laki-laki tersebut.

Dan saat sungmin sadar yang dia liat hanyalah wajah kyuhyun yang sudah sangat dengan dekat wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengecap bibir sungmin, meresapi segala rasa yang dia rindukan selama 2 tahun ini. Bibir ini, bibir yang selama 2 tahun ini hanya bisa dia nikmati dalam mimpinya, dalam fantasi liar seorang cho kyuhyun.

Selama beberapa menit bibir mereka saling bertautan, tidak ada yang berniat menyudahi ciuman tersebut, sampai kyuhyun merasakan bahwa sungmin masih memerlukan udara. Kyuhyun memberi lumatan terakhir pada sungmin, dia menatap sungmin yang masih mencoba meraup udara setelah ciuman mereka. Wajah sungmin memerah, entah kenapa dia menikmati ciuman ini, meskipun rasa asing akan bibir kyuhyun masih terasa.

"kita akan pulang malam ini…." Kyuhyun berkata sambil berdiri dari ranjang dan merapikan jasnya yang berantakan. "kerumah kita!" ucap kyuhyun final sebelum pergi meninggalkan sungmin dengan tatapan bingungnya.

*flashback on*

"umma, appa, kenalkan Victoria song, dia kekasihku" ucap kyuhyun.

Malam ini kyuhyun membawa kekasihnya kerumah keluarga lee, setelah pembicaraannya dengan sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu, dia memutuskan untuk segera membawa kekasihnya, agar tidak terjadi perdebat-perdebatan lain antara dia dan sungmin.

Tuan dan nyonya lee menyambut Victoria dengan senang hati, mereka berempat mengobrol dengan santai di ruang tamu, pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat melihat sosok sungmin menuruni tangga.

"sungmin-ah" panggil nyonya lee, sungmin menghampiri ummanya.

"kenalkan dia Victoria song, kekasih kyuhyun" tambah tuan lee sambil tersenyum.

Victoria tersenyum manis, dia mengulurkan tangannya. "kau pasti sungmin oppa, kyuhyunie bilang bahwa dia memiliki seorang hyung dan seorang dongsaeng, aku Victoria" jelas Victoria.

Nyuut… sungmin merasakan hatinya sakit, dia mengabaikan uluran tangan Victoria, merasa aura tak bersahabat dari sungmin, Victoria segera menurunkan uluran tangannya. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Victoria, berusaha mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Sungmin melihat gerakan itu, bagaimana kyuhyun memperlakukan gadis ini dengan sangat lembut, dan itu membuat hatinya makin tercabik.

"aku pergi dulu, umma appa" kata sungmin.

Tuan lee tampak bingung dengan sikap sungmin yang sangat tidak bersahabat ini, pasalnya laki-laki paru baya ini sangat tahu bahwa sungmin adalah tipe orang yang ramah dan sangat bersahabat, tapi entah kenapa anaknya ini menunjukkan sikap yang sangat berbeda sekarang, dihadapan Victoria yang pasalnya adalah kekasih doangsaengnya.

Jika tuan lee tampak bingung, tidak dengan nyonya lee, dia paham bahwa putranya ini memang memiliki perasaan yang khusus pada kyuhyun, bukan perasaan kakak terhadap adiknya, tapi perasaan yang lebih dari itu. Tetapi wanita paru baya ini tidak mengatakan apapun terhadap sungmin maupun kyuhyun. Dia ingin mereka sendirilah yang nantinya akan bercerita padanya.

"kau mau kemana sungmin-ah?" Tanya tuan lee. "rumah ryeowook" jawab sungmin singkat dan berlalu dari hadapan 4 orang tersebut.

Kyuhyun memandang punggung sungmin yang berjalan kearah pintu. "maafkan aku hyung" ucapnya dalam hati.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, sungmin selalu berusaha untuk menghindari kyuhyun, entah mengapa hatinya selalu sakit saat melihat ataupun berdekatan dengan kyuhyun. Dia selalu mengingat bagaimana kyuhyun menganggap bahwa perasaannya bukanlah hal yang normal dan dia selalu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa serorang cho kyuhyun bukanlah miliknya.

"hyung!" sebuah suara menyentakkan sungmin dari lamunannya.

Sungjin mendekati sungmin yang sedang berada di meja makan. Sungjin duduk disampingnya.

"kau dan kyuhyun hyung sedang bertengkar?" Tanya sungjin langsung.

Sungmin tahu bahwa sungjin sangat peka, sungmin tersenyum berusaha mengatakan bahwa dia dan kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi kepekaan seorang lee sungjin tidak akan terkecoh oleh senyum, yang bahkan tidak terlihat baik-baik saja.

"kyuhyun hyung berkata dia akan segera menikahi vict noona setelah lulus kuliah" ucap sungjin.

"PYAAR" dan gelas yang sungmin pegang pun jatuh ke lantai.

*flashback off*

TBC

Yeaahhh part 2 muncul~ aduh maaf kalo part kemarin masih banya kesalahan. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview serta memberi saran *kecup2*

Hmmmm NC? Kapan ya? Ditunggu dulu yaa~ aku mau mantepin feel min sama kyu dulu XD

Update cepet? Boleh… tapi review jangan lupa yaa *wink*

Once again thanks to: deviyanti137, Cho Na Na, ChanMoody, setyaeryna, , KYUMINTS, vivoKyuMin, dirakyu, gorjazsimba, sissy, cho jaemin, guest dan para siders.

Terimah kasih buat yang udah baik mau ngereview ff-ku ini… maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu2 tapi review kalian itu buat aku semangat nulis ^^

Okay see you in next chap ^^;;;


	3. Chapter 3

Try To Remember

Part 3

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Victoria and others.

Seoul, 31 Desember 2025 10.30 PM

*Kyu's Apartement*

Kyuhyun meletakkan barang-barang Sungmin di kamarnya, setelah selesai dengan barang-barang tersebut pemuda berambut coklat tersebut buru-buru kembali ke ruang tamu. Dia melihat Sungmin yang sedang asyik memandangi tiap sudut apartement mereka.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin dan memelukknya dari belakang. Sungmin berjengit merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin berusaha menghindar, menghindar dari kenyataan bahwa ada rasa hangat dan nyaman dari kecupan dan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menyipkannya sendiri" tolak Sungmin, dia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa Sungmin masih tidak terbiasa dengan pelukannya dia pun melepaskan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kamar mandinya ada dikamarku di lantai 2, pintu bercat biru" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Huufftt" Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ini terlalu sulit, berhadapan dengan Sungmin membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun kesulitan. Bahkan nilai A+ saja bisa didapatnya dengan mudah dibangku kuliah, lantas kenapa pikiran jeniusnya itu seolah-olah mengkhianatinya?

"Drrtt Drrttt" Kyuhyun melihat handphonenya, setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dia buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Ne umma?" ternyata itu panggilan dari sang ibu, nyonya Lee.

"Kalian sudah kembali ke rumah?" Tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Ya, kami baru saja sampai" jawab Kyuhyun.

Tidak mudah membawa Lee Sungmin ke apartement-nya. Pemuda manis itu sempat menolak dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan dirinya ke rumah sang umma. Tetapi satu bentakan dari Cho Kyuhyun mampu membuatnya terdiam dan mengikuti kemauan pemuda yang mengaku menjadi suaminya tersebut.

"Umma akan kesana besok pagi" suara wanita diseberang sana membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak umma!" cegah Kyuhyun

"Tapi kyu…"

"Jika aku bilang tidak itu artinya tidak ada penolakan" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut tenggelam pada pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Percayalah padaku Umma, bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya? Bukankah Umma juga sudah menyerahkannya padaku?" Kyuhyun berusaha tenang.

"Baiklah" ucap nyonya Lee final. "Tapi berjanjilah untuk selalu sabar menghadapinya"

"Tentu saja umma" jawan Kyuhyun mantap.

"Selamat malam Kyu"

"Malam umma" Kyuhyun mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa segelas susu coklat hangat untuk Sungmin. Saat dia memasuki kamarnya dia melihat Sungmin baru selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan susunya di meja dekat ranjangnya, kemudia memilih duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengamati Sungmin.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada, hanya mengagumimu" tambahnya.

DEG!

Sungmin merasa detak jantungnya berpacu cepat, entah mengapa ucapan Kyuhyun membuat pipinya memanas. Melihat rona merah dipipi Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia ingin menangkup kedua pipi itu, menciumnya lembut, tapi melihat bahwa Sungmin masih asing dengan sentuhannya, membuat Kyuhyun menepis keinginannya tersebut.

"Kemarilah ming" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disampingnya.

Sungmin mengerjap polos, haruskah dia berada sedekat itu dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat akan bentakan Kyuhyun saat di rumah sakit tadi, dan itu membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menciut. Sungmin menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

Dia berjalan kearahku, senyumku semakin berkembang, kupikir dia akan menolak permintaanku. Dia berhenti tepat dihadapanku.

"Aku mengantuk, Kyuhyun-ssi"

Aku membelalakan mataku, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'ssi'?

"Min panggil aku kyuhyun!" tegasku

Aku bisa melihat raut kaget dari wajah Sungmin, mungkin ini karena nada bicaraku yang sedikit meninggi? Aku memegang tangannya, bisa kurasakan bahwa dia sedikit bergetar.

'Ohhh kumohon tidak lagi, tolong jangan takut padaku lagi' batinku

Kulihat Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, aku berdiri dari dudukku dan memeluknya. Tak berapa lama setelah kupeluk, aku merasakan kemejaku bagian dadaku basah, Sungmin menangis dan itu karena aku.

"Min maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu" ucapku berusaha menenangkannya.

Aku masih memeluk sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Hanya saja, aku masih tidak terbiasa jika kau bersikap asing kepadaku Ming" lanjutku

"Aku sama sepertimu, aku masih merasa asing denganmu dan semua kehidupan yang kau ceritakan. Aku masih merasa asing dengan semua sentuhanmu" lirih Sungmin.

DEG!

Kata-kata itu menohok kyuhyun tepat dihatinya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dia merasakan tangis Sungmin mereda. Dia memegang dagu Sungmin dan mendongakkannya, sehingga kedua obsidian Sungmin bertemu dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengingatkan bagaimana dulu kau begitu menikmati semua yang ada padaku"

Kyuhyun POV end

Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi sekarang kedua namja itu sudah berada diatas ranjang dengan bibir bertautan. Kyuhyun berusaha mengecap semua rasa yang ditawarkan oleh bibir Sungmin. Bibir Sungmin selalu menjadi candu baginya.

Sungmin meleguh, sungguh dia tidak tau bagaimana bisa tubuhnya bisa berkhianat padanya.

"Euuunngg" Sungmin mendesah

Otaknya sudah menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan segala kegilaan ini, tetapi tubuhnya berkata lain, tubuhnya sangat menikmati semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan, bahkan menginginkan lebih.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terdengar decak sebal dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Sungmin. Sungmin berada dibawah kungkungannya saat ini, dengan bibir yang merah merekah dan pandangan mata yang sayu.

Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun mantap

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, menyelami kedua obsidian Kyuhyun yang menurutnya begitu menghanyutkan.

"Aku…aku belum terbiasa…"

"Biasakanlah" putus Kyuhyun

Sungmin semakin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terkejut

"Kau tahu bahwa saat hari berganti, kadang aku sudah melupakan apa yang sudah kita lewati…" lirih Sungmin

Kyuhyun paham akan hal itu, dan dia selalu paham bahwa Sungmin hanya sedang berusaha untuk menghapusnya, semua tentangnya, tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun harus berhenti dan menyerah akan ingatan Sungmin bukan?

"Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan selalu ada disini untuk mengingatkanmu, setiap hari, setiap menit, setiap detik, aku akan membuatmu mengingatku, semua tentangku" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Cho Sungmin" dan Kyuhyun kembali merasakan bibri yang sudah membutnya mabuk itu.

Sungmin bungkam dalam ciumannya. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi kali ini biarkanlah dia menikmati semua sentuhan Cho Kyuhyun. Biarkan dia merasakan betapa besarnya kesungguhan Cho Kyuhyun untuk membuat dia mengingat lagi tentang pria itu.

Seoul, 1 Janury 2025 07.00 AM

*Kyu's Apartement – KyuMin's Room*

Sinar mentari pagi masuk menerobos melalui sela-sela jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari tersebut menerpa wajahnya. Dia menggeliat kecil saat merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang sedang memeluknya erat.

Sungmin menatap wajah pria itu, begitu tampan dan damai. Sungmin membelai wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya.

DEG!

Sungmin ingat, dia ingat apa yang sudah dia dan Kyuhyun lakukan kemarin malam. Dia ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa pria itu mencintai Sungmin. Dia ingat bagaimana pria itu menciumnya panas dan dia ingat bagaimana ciuman itu membawa mereka ke malam yang penuh desahan dan gairah.

Sungmin merona, ya, setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan ucapan ulang tahun padanya, pemuda itu mencium Sungmin, mencumbu Sungmin dengan lembut, berakhir dengan penyatuan dan Sungmin tidak menolak.

Sungmin berusaha membalikkan badannya, sampai dia sadar bahwa mereka sama-sama telanjang, dan gerakan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba tersebut membuat pahanya bergesekan dengan 'sesuatu yang mengeras' milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"Euunngghh~" Kyuhyun mengerang

Sungmin berusaha memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tidur. Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dia melihat Sungmin yang masih tertidur dipelukannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemarin malam dia berhasil membuat Lee Sungmin menjadi miliknya. Entah, walaupun dia tahu bahwa Sungmin 'mungkin' akan melupakannya lagi pagi ini, itu tidak masalah, setidaknya dia sudah mempunyai alasan untuk tersenyum karena kegiatannya dan Sungmin kemarin malam.

Kyuhyun masih betah mengamati Sungmin, mengamati semua bagian dari pemuda imut ini. Mata yang indah, hidung yang tajam, bibir shape M yang selalu merekah, semua yang ada pada Lee Sungmin adalah potret sebuah kesempurnaan.

Dia terus mengamati Sungmin sampai dia sadar bahwa mereka masih sama-sama telanjang. Dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun selalu mempunyai 'masalah' yang sangat serius dengan bagian bawahnya.

"Ugghhh" erang Kyuhyun

Dia bangkit dari ranjangnya perlahan agar tak mengganggu Sungmin. Dia melangkahkan tubuh telanjangnya kearah kamar mandinya. 'Teman kecilnya' butuh pelampiasaan.

*flashback on*

Seoul, 2 February 2023 7.30 PM

*Lee Mansion*

"Selamat untuk kelulusan Cho Kyuhyun, sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran lulusan terbaik, cheers" seru tuan Lee

Para tamu yang ada disana mengangkat gelas mereka, dan bersulang untuk kelulusan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Malam ini keluarga Lee mengadakan pesta kelulusan untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Semua relasi bisnis tuan Lee datang pada acara ini.

Kyuhyun tampak sedang berbincang-bincang bersama kekasihnya, Victoria.

"Aku tidak melihat Sungmin Oppa" Tanya Vict. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu ada dimana hyung-nya itu sekarang, yang jelas Sungmin mulai menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Ah itu dia" seru Victoria, Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Vict dan menemukan sosok Sungmin yang baru saja memasuki halaman rumah.

Sungmin terlihat lelah. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Jujur dia tidak begitu menyukai pesta.

"Hyung" seseorang menepuk pundak sungmin

"Wookie" seru Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh kecil sahabatnya itu

"Kau dari mana saja? Ajhuma dan ajushi mencarimu dari tadi"

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar wookie-ah, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak begitu suka pesta" Sungmin beralasan

"Tapi ini pesta adik kesayanganmu hyung" tambah wookie

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, dia memang tidak menceritakan pada wookie apa yang sudah terjadi antara dia dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak ingin membebani orang lain.

"Tess Teess" suara seseorang membuat kedua namja imut itu menolehkan kepala mereka kepanggung

"Selamat malam semuanya, Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk menghadiri pesta ku ini" kata Cho Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya

Ryeowook menyeret Sungmin untuk lebih mendekat kearah Kyuhyun

"Sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih kepada Umma dan Appa Lee, karena mereka lah aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang, Terima Kasih Umma Appa" ucap Kyuhyun, Nyonya dan Tuan Lee hanya bisa tersenyum bangga.

"Dan sekarang aku berdiri disini untuk mengumumkan sesuatu kepada kalian semua" lanjutnya

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang, entah mengapa tapi Sungmin merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir dengan sangat cepat.

"Disini, dihadapan kalian semua, aku ingin melamar kekasihku, Victoria Song"

DUM!

Seperti terhantam oleh benda keras, tiba-tiba mata sungmin berkunang-kunang, dan dia meneteskan air mata.

Semua mata tertuju pada Victoria. Vict hanya tersenyum malu, sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kemarilah Vict, katakan bahwa kau menerimaku" ucap Kyuhyun

Victoria berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk lelaki itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memeluk Victoria, dan semua penonton bertepuk tangan.

Diantara semua kegembiraan itu, seorang Lee Sungmin meneteskan air matanya, meratapi segala kesedihan yang menimpanya.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan ryeowook menyadarkannya

"Iya"

"waahh aku tidak tahu bahwa Kyu akan melamar kekasihnya mala mini, sungguh kejutan yang luar biasa" seru wookie sambil tersenyum

Oh wookie tidak sadarkah kau bahwa pemuda disampingmu sudah bercucuran air mata?

"Aku pergi sebentar" pamit Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung wookie

'Semuanya sudah berakhir Cho Kyuhyun dan terima kasih untuk selalu menghancurkan hatiku' sungmin berjalan menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan semua kegembiraan itu.

*flashback off*

*TBC*

Uwwahhhh aku datang membawa chapter 3…

Buat yang nanya, apa sih yang dialami sungmin sampe dia ilang ingatan? Kyuhyun itu nikah sama sungmin apa vict sih? Dan pertanyaan yang lain-lainnya

Jawabannya satu, SABAR yaa, hhahaha

Semuanya bakal aku ungkap kok… gimana sungmin bisa ilang ingatan, gimana kyu bisa nikah sama ming~ semuanya bakal terungkap nanti

Dan terima kasih buat semua saran dan masukannya

Maaf kalo aku nulis masih banyak salah-salah *ngumpet di ketek min*

Buat yang review di chap kemaren, MAKASIH BANYAK YAAA :* maaf kalo reviewnya gak bisa dibales satu-satu, tapi percaya deh review kalian bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin ini ff

Tetep review yaaa~'

See you next chap :*


	4. Chapter 4

Try To Remember

Part 4

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Victoria and others.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Seoul, 1 Janury 2025 09.00 AM

*Kyu's Apartement*

Kyuhyun sedang berada di dapur, berkutat dengan segala bahan makanan. Pemuda berambut ikal ini sebenarnya tidak bisa memasak, tapi apa boleh buat, dia dan Sungmin butuh makan.

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat Sungmin menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Pagi Ming"

Sungmin nampak mengerjapkan matanya, dia sedikit bingung, haruskah dia menyapa Kyuhyun dan mengatakan pada pemuda itu bahwa dia tidak melupakan apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin? Sungmin tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sampai sebuah tangan menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau melupakanku lagi?"

"Aku Kyuhyun, kita baru pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin, ini apartement kita dan sekarang hari ulang tahunmu" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar

Sungmin ingat, dia ingat Kyuhyun dan apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam

"Eunggh Kyu, aku mengingatmu dan semua yang kita lakukan kemarin malam" lirih Sungmin

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun memastikan

"Kau hanya mengingat kejadian kemarin?" Tanya Kyu lagi

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangkupannya pada pipi sungmin dan beralih memegang bahu pemuda imut itu.

"Itu sebuah kemajuan, aku akan menghubungi hangeng hyung" Kyuhyun meraih handphonenya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam ujung kemejanya

"Jangan hubungi hangeng hyung dulu, aku benci jika harus kembali ke rumah sakit dan mengadakan pemeriksaan lagi" pinta Sungmin

Kyuhyun meletakkan handphonenya ke tempat semula, dia memandang Sungmin lalu memeluknya.

"Tapi kau harus diperiksa Ming, ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu ingat padaku lagi" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon biarkan aku menikmati hari ulang tahunku tanpa pemeriksaan" pinta Sungmin

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ya pemuda itu akan menuruti Sungmin untuk kali ini, kali ini saja karena ini hari special Sungmin

"Baiklah"

"Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita, dan setelah itu kita bisa berjalan-jalan" putus Kyuhyun

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Sungmin

"Karena ini hari ulang tahunmu kita akan melewatkannya berdua seharian" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin

Kyuhyun segera kembali ke kegiatannya semula, Sungmin duduk di meja makan sambil memandang punggung Kyuhyun

"Hmmm Kyu bisakah jika nanti kita mampir ke rumah-?"

"- tidak Ming!" tegas Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun membalik badannya dan menatap Sungmin tajam. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sungmin tidak menyangka respon Kyuhyun akan sekeras ini. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk disampingnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku sampai ingatanmu kembali" ucap Kyuhyun melunak.

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin berharap rasa hangatnya tersalurkan ke Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Jujur, dalam hati Sungmin masih tidak bisa menerima kehadiran pria ini. Pria yang selalu mengaku suaminya ini.

"Aku hanya merindukan eomma" suara Sungmin bergetar

Kyuhyun mengelus tangan Sungmin yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Kita akan kerumah umma, tapi tidak hari ini Ming" ucap Kyuhyun final

oOo

Seoul, 1 Janury 2025 04.00 PM

*Amusement Park*

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin menyusuri wahana demi wahana. Sungmin tersenyum riang dan sedikit melupakan keinginannya untuk berkunjung kerumah sang umma. Keluar berdua dengan Kyuhyun ternyata tidak buruk. Pemuda imut ini menikmati waktu berduanya dengan Kyuhyun meskipun kadang msih terasa asing.

"Kau ingin naik itu ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda ini merasa kelelahan setelah seharian bermain dengan Kyuhyun dan menaiki hampir separuh wahana di taman bermain ini.

"Kau haus?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

Kali ini Sungmin mengangguk, dia tidak bisa berbohong, dirinya memang sangat kehausan

"Kau tunggu disini saja, aku akan membelikan minuman untukmu"

Dan Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sungmin. Sungmin duduk di bangku yang tak jauh darinya.

Pemuda ini kadang bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yng terjadi padanya dan kenapa dia bisa melupakan Kyuhyun? Jika Kyuhyun memang suaminya, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat sedikitpun tentang Kyuhyun?

Segala pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dan menghantui Sungmin.

"Sungmin?" seseorang menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya

Sungmin memandang pemuda itu dan

"Siwonie?" Sungmin kaget

Siwon memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin merasakan perasaan hangat itu lagi, selama ini Sungmin mempetanyakan kemana sosok Siwon pergi. Dan semua selalu Kyuhyun jawab dengan mengatakan bahwa ini bukan tahun 2020 lagi.

Dia dan Siwon sudah berpisah karena Siwon mengkhianatinya. Tapi Sungmin masih tidak bisa mempercayai itu, Karena baginya Kyuhyun lah yang orang asing bukan Siwon.

"Aku merindukanmu, maafkan aku, waktu itu aku-"

"Kau kemana saja siwonie?" Sungmin memotong kata-kata Siwon

oOo

Siwon membelalakan matanya takjub, pasalnya sejak putus dengan mantan kekasihnya ini, Siwon tidak pernah lagi mendengar panggilan Siwonie. Sungmin akan memanggilnya dengan Choi Siwon atau Siwon-ssi.

Sejenak ada pertanyaan besar yang menghampiri Siwon, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin? Namun pertanyaan itu tertutupi oleh rasa bahagianya karena bertemu Sungmin.

Sejak putus dari Sungmin, Siwon seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan arahnya. Siwon akui itu salahnya sehingga Sungmin memutuskannya.

Berminggu-minggu setelah putus dengan Sungmin, Siwon berusaha untuk meminta maaf, namun pendirian seorang Lee Sungmin tidak mudah untuk digoyahkan.

Setelah berkali-kali pendapatkan penolak dari Lee Sungmin, Siwon memutuskan untuk pergi ke New York, meninggalkan dan melupakan Sungmin. Namun apa daya jika seorang Lee Sungmin terlalu berarti untuk Choi Siwon?

Siwon memutuskan kembali kekorea 3 bulan yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk kembali mengejar Lee Sungmin. Namun nihil yang dia dapat, tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Lee Sungmin. Bahkan keluarga Lee pun bungkam kepadanya.

Namun disinilah Siwon sekarang, dihadapannya ada seorang Lee Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan rindu. Niatnya yang awalnya hanya mengantarkan adiknya ke Taman Bermain malah membawa keberuntungan untuknya.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung, sangat" Siwon memeluk Sungmin erat

Sungmin memang lebih tua dari Siwon beberapa bulan, dan Sungmin lah yang membuat orientasi seks seorang Choi Siwon berubah.

Sungmin balas memeluk Siwon. Ada perasaan rindu yang kasat mata pada diri Sungmin. Dia rindu aroma dan kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Choi Siwon.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu" jawab Sungmin makin melesakkan wajahnya pada dada jantan Siwon

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, saat Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa seseorang menariknya dari pelukan Siwon, dan Siwon tersungkur di tanah dengan sudut bibir berdarah

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap Siwon penuh amarah

"JANGAN MENYUNTUH ISTRIKU!" ucap Kyuhyun kasar

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menjauhi Siwon. Dan Siwon hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dan berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi baru saja.

oOo

Kyuhyun POV

Amarahku memuncak saat melihat Sungmin dipeluk oleh pria lain. Aku tahu pria itu Choi Siwon, mantan kekasih Sungmin.

Aku menghempaskan Sungmin ke mobil, dan aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil juga. Aku melajukan mobil dengan kencang. Yang aku tahu sekarang aku harus segera membawa Sungmin pergi dari taman bermain ini, menjauhkan dia dari Siwon.

"Kau kasar sekali padanya!" ucap Sungmin

Aku tidak menggubris kata-katanya, aku tetap melajukan mobilku

"Berhenti Kyu! Aku ingin menemui Siwon!"

Nyyuuutt… hatiku seperti diremas, kenapa dia harus menemui siwon? Untuk apa? Aku tetap mengabaikannya dan tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitku

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI!" kali ini Sungmin berteriak

Aku langsung menepikan mobilku dan menatapnya tajam. Sungmin sedikit menciut dengan tatapanku, tetapi dia langsung keluar dari mobilku dan menghempaskan pintunya.

Aku ikut keluar menyusulnya, dan menarik tangannya

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana CHO Sungmin" ucapku menegaskan bahwa sekarang dia adalah seorang CHO bukan lagi Lee.

Sungmin menatapku marah dan menghempaskan tanganku

"Aku masih merasa asing denganmu, kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah istrimu, tapi kenyataannya aku tidak pernah mereasa pernah menjadi istrimu, aku masih mencintai Choi Siwon"

DEG!

Hatiku berjengit nyeri, kenapa kau menghukumku seperti ini Ming? Apakah hatimu sesakit ini saat aku menolak cintamu? Kumohon hentikan ini Lee Sungmin, jangan menyiksaku lagi, aku sudah cukup hancur saat kau melupakanku, dan sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa kau masih mencintai Choi Siwon?

Kyuhyun POV end

oOo

*flashback on*

Seoul, 2 February 2023 10.30 PM

*Lee Mansion*

Nyonya Lee tampak mondar-mandir dalam kamar tidurnya, pasalnya sang anak bungsu Lee Sungmin belum kembali sejak pesta kelulusan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Yeobo tidurlah, Sungmin mungkin menginap dirumah temannya" ucap tuan Lee yang sudah membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Heechul dan Donghae, tetapi mereka tidak bersama Sungmin" jawab nyonya Lee panik

Tuan Lee mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, berusaha menenangkan istrinya

"Kau terlalu panik, Sungmin kita bukan anak kecil lagi"

Nyonya Lee hanya menatap suaminya datar. Ya suaminya mungkin tidak tahu, tapi nyonya Lee tahu bahwa Sungmin mungkin terluka dengan keputusan Kyuhyun yang melamar Victoria di pesta tadi

Dan pemikiran itulah yang membuat nyonya Lee tidak bisa tenang, dia berkali-kali berusaha menghubungi Sungmin namun tidak ada jawaban. Naluri ke-ibu-annya mengatakan bahwa Sungmin sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Tuan Lee menghampiri istrinya dan mengelus punggungnya, berusaha mengatakan pada wanita tersebut bahwa Sungmin akan baik-baik saja

"Tidurlah, kau lelah, bukankah besok kita harus kerumah Victoria untuk melamarnya?" ucap tuan Lee

"Sungmin-"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, mungkin dia sedang berlatih kungfu" potong tuan Lee

Dan nyonya Lee pun tak dapat menentang suaminya. Wanita paruh baya ini menaiki ranjangnya, berusaha untuk berpikiran positif namun dia tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya

Saat melihat bahwa tuan Lee sudah terlelap dari tidurnya, dia diam-diam turun dari kamar tidurnya dan menyelinap ke kamar Sungmin, mungkin disana dia akan menemukan alamat teman-teman Sungmin yang lain

Saat memasuki kamar Sungmin, wanita paruh baya ini tersenyum sekilas, anak sulunya ini sangat menyukai warna pink, seluruh kamar Sungmin didominasi oleh warna pink, mulai dari cat, lemari, meja belajar dan segala pernak-perniknya.

Nyonya Lee berjalan kearah laci dan mencoba mencari nomor telfon teman-teman Sungmin. Saat membuka laci kedua mata wanita paruh baya ini tertuju pada sebuah buku harian milik Sungmin yang diatasnya bertuliskan "Kau, Cho Kyuhyun"

Nyonya Lee membuka buku itu lembar demi lembar, dan disetiap tulisan Sungmin dia bisa merasakan cinta serta luka yang putra sulungnya itu rasakan pada anak angkatnya

Nyonya Lee menangis, dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu, dia merasa gagal karena dia tidak mengetahui bahwa putra sulungnya sangat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun

Dia sampai di tulisan Sungmin yang terakhir saat tiba-tiba

"Kringg…Kriing"

Nyonya Lee segera mengangkat telfonnya

"Yeboseo" ucapnya

"Apa ini benar kediaman Lee Sungmin?"

"Iya benar ada apa?"

"Ah nyonya, bisakah anda datang ke rumah sakit seoul sekarang? Putra anda kecelakaan…"

"Trraakk"

Nyonya Lee menjatuhkan dirinya serta telfon yang dia genggam. Yang dia ingat hanyalah dia yang berlari seperti orang kesetanan dan membangunkan suaminya, Sungjin serta Kyuhyun dan segera mengajak mereka ke rumah sakit.

*flashback off*

*TBC*

Hello~ aku datang~

Updatenya lama ya? Sorry-sorry tugas numpuk *alesan*

Hmmm buat yang sudah menduga-duga jalan ceritanya akan seperti apa, maaf kalo tidak sesuai keinginan kalian *makan kerikil*

Dan maaf kalo masih ada salah-salah dalam menulisan aku *bow*

Chap nya pendek? Uwaahhh aku gak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang *alasan*

Sekali lagi terimahkasih buat semua review, aku gak bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu-satu, tapi yang jelas TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! :*

Next Chap aku sebutin siapa aja yang review deh~ sekrang aku diburu waktu *alasan lagi* hehhee

KEEP REVIEW YA dan UPDATE CEPET AKAN KALIAN DAPATKAN

See you next Chap


	5. Chapter 5

Try To Remember

Part 5

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Victoria and others.

oOoOo

*flashback on*

Seoul, 3 February 2023 00.30 AM

*Seoul Hospital*

Kyuhyun POV

Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang, setelah umma membangunkanku dan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin hyung kecelakaan, kami sekeluarga langsung menuju ke rumah sakit.

Aku bingung dan panik, rasa bersalah itu semakin melekat didalam hatiku dan menimbulkan perasaan sesak. Mungkin saja kecelakaan ini terjadi karena Sungmin hyung melihat ku melamar Victoria. Perasaan itu menghantui ku.

Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin hyung.

Ini sudah 5 jam kami menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Appa tampak menenangkan Umma yang menangis dari tadi. Sungjin duduk dengan tenang, namun aku tahu pasti bahwa dia sangatlah cemas. Sedangkan aku sendiri hanya bisa berdiri dan berdoa agar Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja.

"Ceklek.."

Kamar operasi itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sudah kami tunggu dari tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan putraku dok?" Umma langsung bertanya

Dokter itu tampak menghela nafas, dia terlihat lelah sekali.

"Sungmin… baik-baik saja, benturan di kepalanya cukup keras, tapi dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, kita hanya tinggal menunggu dia sadar" jawab dokter itu

Umma, Appa dan Sungjin tampak lega, begitupun denganku.

Aku duduk, menyanderkan punggungku pada kursi rumah sakit yang dingin, sungguh 5 jam yang lalu bagai mimpi buruk bagiku. Kalau dia sampai tidak selamat, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku, selamanya.

Kyuhyun POV end

oOo

Nyonya Lee menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk di bangku rumah sakit. Dia mengelus surai hitam anak angkatnya tersebut.

"Umma…" lirih Kyu

Nyonya Lee tersenyum singkat, dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun pasti sangat cemas sama seperti dirinya.

"Pulanglah Kyu, aku dan Appamu akan berjaga disini, kau pulanglah dengan Sungjin"

"Aku masih ingin disini Umma" jawab Kyu

Nyonya Lee duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Dia menyandarkan kepala Kyuhyun ke bahunya.

"Sungmin akan baik-baik saja Kyu" ucap nyonya Lee menenangkan Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengelus surai hitam pemuda tersebut.

Nyonya Lee tahu bahwa putra angkatnya ini mungkin merasa bersalah. Sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun turut andil dalam kecelakaan yang menyeret Sungmin ini.

"Ak…Aku hanya ingin menungguinya sampai dia sadar" lirih Kyuhyun

"Dia mencintaimu Kyu…" ucap nyonya Lee

Kyuhyun bangkit dari bahu Ummanya tersebut dan menatap wanita paruh baya itu penuh tanda tanya. Bagaimana bisa Ummanya tersebut mengetahui tentang ini? Setahu Kyuhyun Ummanya ini tidak pernah mencampuri urusan percintaan anak-anaknya. Termasuk tentang Sungmin yang menyukai sesama jenis.

"Bagaimanapun aku Ibu kandung Sungmin. Aku tahu apa saja yang anak-anakku rasakan. Termasuk keadaan Sungmin yang menyukai sesame jenis" jawab nyonya Lee seakan-akan bisa menerka apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

"Umma ak..aku-" kata-kata Kyuhyun tercekat

"Umma tahu, kau lelaki normal yang mencintai seorang gadis. Hanya karena Sungmin seorang pria dan mencintaimu, bukan berarti dia tidak normal Kyu"

DEG!

Perkataan ini sama dengan yang Sungmin katakan pada malam itu, malam dimana hubungannya dan Sungmin mulai merenggang

"_apa kau pikir aku tidak normal? Hanya karena aku mencintai seorang pria apa itu berarti aku tidak normal?"_

Hati Kyuhyun berjengit sakit, seandainya saja malam itu Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan dengan cara yang lebih halus dan memberi pengertian yang lebih terhadap Sungmin, mungkin kecelakaan ini tak akan terjadi

"Pulanglah Kyu, Sungmin akan baik-baik saja" ucap nyonya Lee lagi, wanita pruh baya itu mengusap surai anaknya tersebut sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Andai saja kau bisa melihat dari sudut pandang Sungmin, mungkin kau tidak akan menganggap cinta Sungmin sebagai hal yang tidak normal" tambah nyonya Lee sambil berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun

Mungkin ucapan itu Nampak biasa saja bila diucapkan oleh orang lain, tapi kata-kata itu terucap dari nyonya Lee, Ibu dari seorang Lee Sungmin, wanita yang sudah memberi kehidupan yang layak untuknya. Dan ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin terbebani.

oOo

Seoul, 3 February 2023 03.30 AM

*Lee's Mansion*

Kyuhyun POV

Aku pulang kerumah bersama Sungjin. Ini sudah dini hari, aku mencoba tidur tetapi aku tidak bisa.

"Drrrtt Drrttt" aku mengambil hpku

20 panggilan tak terjawab dan 15 pesan dari Victoria

Aku membuka pesan tersebut

'Oppa, saengil chukae hamnida, aku mencintaimu :*'

'Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku?'

'Yah chokyuhyun kenapa kau tak mengagkat telfonku?'

Itu beberapa pesan yang Vict kirimkan padaku, aku bahkan sampai lupa bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunku.

Aku mencoba menghubungi Vict namun gadis itu tidak mengangkat telfonku. Yah mungkin dia marah padaku. Biarlalah akan ku bujuk dia besok pagi. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah tidur.

Kyuhyun POV end

oOo

Seoul, 3 February 2023 10.30 AM

*Lee's Mansion*

Kyuhyun terbangun saat telfon di rumahnya bordering. Dia menghampiri telfon tersebut dengan muka khas orang bangun tidur.

"Yeboseo"

"Kyuhyun-ah" suara diseberang menjawab

"Ne Umma?" Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya begitu tau yang menelfon adalah nyonya Lee

"Bisakah kau membawakan beberapa baju Sungmin?" tanya nyonya Lee

"Apakah Sungmin hyung sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik pada Ummanya

"Ya… Dia sudah sadar Kyu" ucap nyonya Lee menghela nafas

"Aku dan Sungjin akan segera kesana Umma" ucap Kyuhyun bersemangat

"Sungjin sudah ada disini, kemarilah dan bawakan baju Sungmin" perintah nyonya Lee

"Baik"

Kyuhyun menutup telfon tersebut dan segera berlari ke kamar Sungmin. Nuansa pink begitu kental di kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu hyungnya ini sangat menyukai warna pink. Kyuhyun sudah ingin menghampiri lemari Sungmin saat sebuah buku yang tergeletak didekat tempat tidur Sungmin menarik perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun memungut buku tersebut, buku yang sama dengan yang nyonya Lee baca, buku harian seorang Lee Sungmin.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat menemukan namanya di sampul buku tersebut.

'Kau, Cho Kyuhyun'

Kyuhyun membaca lembaran demi lembaran buku tersebut. Disana tertulis saat Sungmin dan dia bertemu untuk pertama kalinya 5 tahun yang lalu. Disana juga tertulis saat Sungmin putus dengan Siwon dan dia ada untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Dan sampai pada lembar dimana Sungmin menuliskan betapa jatuh cintanya dia pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Dan pada lembaran terakhir, Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya

'_Kau… Cho Kyuhyun… _

_Maaf jika kau merasa apa yang aku rasakan padamu ini adalah hal yang tidak normal_

_Aku tidak mengerti apa arti kenormalan untukmu_

_Tapi yang aku tahu, aku mencintaimu dengan segala kenormalan yang aku miliki_

_Kau… Cho Kyuhyun…_

_Kadang aku berharap agar perasaan ini tidak pernah tumbuh agar kau tidak memandangku dengan tatapan dingin dan jijik_

_Sungguh jika boleh memilih, aku tidak akan pernah memilih untuk jatuh cinta padamu_

_Aku akan memilih untuk menghapus segala rasa yang aku miliki untukmu_

_Tapi itu semua diluar kendaliku, aku tetap mencintaimu meski kau sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa kau tidak bisa menerimaku_

_Kau… Cho Kyuhyun…_

_Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu'_

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya, sebegitu terlukanya kah Sungmin karena kata-katanya?

Kyuhyun menaruh buku tersebut di laci Sungmin dan bergegas untuk mengemasi pakaian Sungmin.

oOo

Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar inap Sungmin. Diluar tampak Sungjin dan Appanya sedang berbicara.

"Appa… Sungjin" sapa Kyuhyun

Tuan Lee tersenyum,

"Dimana Umma? Kenapa kalian diluar?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Dokter sedang memeriksa Sungmin hyung didalam, Umma bersamanya" jawab Sungjin

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari kamar rawat Sungmin. Dokter tersebut tersenyum ramah pada Tuan Lee, Kyuhyun dan juga Sungjin.

"Masuklah, aku sudah selsai memeriksa Sungmin" ucap dokter tersebut

Serampak 3 lelaki tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan masuk kedalam ruang rawat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tas yang berisi baju Sungmin di sofa. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang tidur.

"Apa kata dokter?" tuan Lee bertanya pada nyonya Lee

"Dia baik-baik saja, keadaannya masih terlalu lemah, itulah sebabnya dia tertidur lagi setelah diberi obat" jawab nyonya Lee

Kyuhyun menatap hyung-nya yang sedang tertidur itu, dibeberapa bagian tubuh Sungmin tampak terbalut oleh perban.

Dan infus yang menancap di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Keadaan Lee Sungmin nampak mengenaskan.

Bibir yang biasanya bewarna pink itu kini berubah menjadi pucat, tidak ada lagi rona merah yang menghiasi pipi chubby pemuda tersebut

Kyuhyun ingin menangis lagi saat melihat keadaan Sungmin, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya keluar dari ruang rawat Sungmin

oOo

Nyonya Lee membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar rawat Sungmin.

"Ada apa Umma?" Kyuhyun nampak kebingungan karena tiba-tiba ditarik keluar

"Kyu… menikahlah dengan Sungmin"

JDEEERRRRR

Perkataan nyonya Lee bagai petir di siang hari bagi Kyuhyun. Dia memang merasa bersalah pada hyungnya tersebut. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa dengan mudahnya mencintai Sungmin

"Tapi Umma ak-"

"Kumohon Kyu" nyonya Lee hampir bersujud dihadapan Kyu kalau saja pemuda itu tidak cekatan menahan bahu ibu angkatnya tersebut. Kyuhyun memeluk ibunya tersebut, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan bingungnya.

"Umma, aku mencintai Victoria…" ucap Kyuhyun dalam pelukan nyonya Lee

"Sungmin…. membutuhkanmu Kyu… hanya kau yang dia butuhkan untuk bertahan hidup" nyonya Lee terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Umma, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, haruskah dia menikahi Sungmin dan menyakiti gadis yang dia cintai? Atau haruskah dia tetap bersama Victoria dan membuat Sungmin hidup sengsara?

Kyuhyun bingung dan yang bisa dia lakukan adalah ikut menangis bersama Ummanya.

*flashback off*

oOo

Seoul, 1 Janury 2025 08.00 PM

*Kyu's Apartement*

Sungmin termenung di meja makan, dia masih tidak habis pikir dengan tindakkan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menariknya masuk kedalam mobil, membawaku ke apartement dan mengunci ku didalam sini.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya, dia melihat Sungmin yang nampak mengerutkan mukanya.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun dan duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini!"

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakana padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan kemana-mana!" tegas Kyuhyun

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, dia jadi berpikir apa kah benar dia sudah menikahi lelaki ini? Bagaimana dia bisa menikahi lelaki ini? Dan yang paling penting siapa lelaki ini sebenarnya? Kenapa dia tak bisa mengingatnya?

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat dia mencoba mengingat tentang Kyuhyun.

"Ming… kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun panic

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu sakit, dan yang dia ingat hanyalah Kyuhyun yang berteriak memanggil namanya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

oOo

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kerumah sakit. Dia sedang berada di kamar inap Sungmin.

"Kyu…" seseorang memanggilnya

"Hangeng hyung"

Hangeng menghampiri Kyuhyun, dia memukul pelan pundak pemuda tersebut.

"Ikutlah keruanganku" ajak Hangeng

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih tertidur kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti Hangeng keruangannya.

oOo

"Ada apa lagi dengannya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung begitu mereka memasuki ruangan Hangeng.

"Apakah kau memaksa Sungmin untuk mengingatmu?" Hangeng balik bertanya

"Tidak hyung… sendainya kulakukan pun itu tidak masalah bukan? Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Sungmin tidak terkena amnesia, dan semua syarafnya baik-baik saja"

Hangeng menghela nafas, sungguh memberikan pengertian kepada Cho Kyuhyun itu seperti menyuruh anak ayam menjadi seorang anak angsa, sangat sulit.

"Ya memang benar, apa yang dialami Sungmin bukanlah amnesia, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak merasa tertekan saat seseorang memaksanya untuk mengingat sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia ingat" jelas Hangeng.

Kyuhyun terdiam, Hangeng benar, mungkin Sungmin merasa tertekan dengan sikapnya tadi.

"Dia kembali hyung…" lirih Kyuhyun

"Siapa?"

"Choi Siwon"

oOo

*Siwon's side*

Siwon POV

Aku hanya bisa diam seperti orang bodoh saat pemuda itu menarik Sungmin dari hadapanku. Pemuda itu? Bukankah dia adik angkat Sungmin? lalu kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah istrinya?

Ini seperti kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, saat aku putus dengan Sungmin, pemuda itu menghajarku juga dan berkata jangan pernah mendekati Sungmin lagi.

Kenapa dia begitu peduli pada Sungmin? apa sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Sungmin? semua pertanyaan itu berputar di otakku.

Choi Siwon, kau harus menemukan jawabannya!

"Tuan Shin" ucapku

"Iya Tuan Choi" ucap suara diseberang sana

"Aku memerlukan bantuanmu…"

Aku harus mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sungmin setelah 5 tahun yang lalu kami putus, dan akan kupastikan bahwa Lee Sungmin akan kembali kepelukanku lagi

Siwon POV end

oOo

*TBC*

Holaaaaa~~~

Akhirnya chapter 5 publish

Berharap chapter ini bisa meredakan sedikit rasa penasaran kalian, haha

Maaf kalo masih kurang panjang T^T

Dan sabar yaa buat yang penasaran gimana KyuMin bisa nikah, tuh diatas udah ada sedikit teasernya XP

Makasih buat semua review-nya… aku gak bisa sebutin satu-satu tapi sungguh aku berterimah kasih sekali atas semua review kalian :*

Update cepet? Seperti biasa review dulu XD

Okay see you next chap :*


End file.
